1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to roller skate apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved illuminated roller skate wheel wherein the same is directed to effect illumination within the wheel upon rotation of the wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illuminated roller skate wheel structure has been addressed in the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,610 to Hegyi utilizing a self-generating apparatus to provide for illumination through a roller skate wheel. Illuminated roller skate wheel structure is further exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,336,573; 4,463,412; and 4,363,502.
The instant invention sets forth a wheel structure arranged to provide for illumination of the wheel during rotation thereof utilizing centrifugal force to provide for completion of electrical circuitry within a wheel structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.